


Guinevere

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: John gets his heartbroken in high school but she keeps popping up in his life.





	Guinevere

She’s got a bumper like a billboard

Covered in stickers of her favorite bands

You sat on your porch swing waiting for him to come over. You were nervous. You didn’t want to tell him what you had to tell him, but there was no way you could be that type of girlfriend. There was no way you could lay awake at night hoping and praying he was okay. And besides it was time for you to get out of this town. You almost lost your nerve when he walked up onto your porch and flashed you that smile of his. Your heart skipped a beat, and all you wanted to do was run to him. He sat down next to you, “Hey Y/N. What’s up? You seem on edge.” You sighed and looked towards your house where your parents were yelling, “You know how I get when they fight, Johnny. I hate it. I’m tired of it here.” He wrapped you in his arms tight, “I know baby, and I want to take you away from here.” He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, “Y/N I love you with all my heart. I want you to be my wife.”

Your heart dropped. That’s everything you’d wanted since you met him. You sighed, “Johnny stand up, please. I….I can’t marry you.” John stood up and grabbed your arms, “What do you mean Y/N?” You tried to pull away and he gripped you tighter, “Johnny how many times have I called you to come over just because I missed you? You think I can do that when you’re in Vietnam?” He let go, “We’re not having this fight again, are we Y/N?” You sighed, “No we’re not, because I’m done. That’s a lovely ring, but I’ve told you I don’t support this war. I love you don’t get me wrong, but I can’t do this. I can’t not have you here every night. Besides I head out to Woodstock next friday.” He grabbed you and looked into your eyes, “Y/N you are not a hippie. That is not who you are.” You tried to pull away again, “What do you know Johnny. You’re going away to play soldier.” He let you go again, “I’m fighting for this country Y/N.” You sighed, “come on Johnny it’s a stupid war.” He raised his hand then lowered it, “Okay Y/N. I’m done too. Have fun being a dirty hippie.” You flinched as a tear rolled down your face, “Johnny don’t go away like this.” He turned and headed down the stairs, “To late Y/N.”

She’s got a handful of records that she turns to

When she needs to land

You sighed then headed back into your house. Your father was there glaring at you, beer in hand, “What was the Winchester boy doing here?” You sighed, “No reason Dad.” He raised his hand and punched you hard in the face, “Don’t lie to me you little slut.” Your hand came up to your face, “I was breaking up with him. He asked me to marry him and I ripped his fucking heart out. Happy? Now I’m stuck here with you forever.” He smirked, “Good that’s where your worthless ass belongs. Now get out of my fucking face.” You ran up the stairs and slammed your bedroom door. You wanted to call him, beg him to come take you away. But he wouldn’t even be home yet, and he didn’t want to see you. You grabbed your records and put one on then plopped on your bed. You grabbed the bottle of rum from under your bed and took a swig. Then you grabbed the joint from your bedside table and lit it up laying back. You took the first hit and drifted off into the music. You took another swig of the rum.

She’s a Saturday night parade through the streets

That all eyes come to see including me

John was sitting in a diner when a group of their friends came in, “John she needs you.” He shrugged, “She doesn’t want me to help anymore Michael.” Michael sighed, “John she’s in the fountain again and she looks really fucked up. Looks like her dad really beat the shit out of her this time.” John sighed and stood up, “Take me to her.” He walked up to her, “Y/N what are you doing?” You turned to him rum bottle in hand, “I’m dancing Johnny. I had to get away. The music was to loud and Dad didn’t like it.” He stepped into the fountain and grabbed you, “Come on Y/N, let’s take you home.” You pulled away violently falling into the water, “No Johnny I don’t want to go home. He’s there.” He sighed and picked you up bridal style, “Okay Y/N we’ll go to my house.” You kissed him softly, “You’re my knight in shining armor Johnny.” he kissed you back, “I know princess. Let’s get you to bed. You raised your eyebrows, “Get me to bed huh? Sounds like a plan, Johnny.”

He chuckled as he laid you on the bed, “Y/N you’re drunk and high I don’t think now is the time for that.” You pulled his shirt pulling him down on top of you, “Shouldn’t I be the judge of that Johnny. I’m not as think as you drunk I am.” He laughed and rolled off you, “Yeah Y/N you’re not drunk at all.” You smirked at him as you took your shirt off, “I’m not.” You went to kiss him then fell asleep on his chest. He smiled, kissed the top of your head and wrapped you in his arms. He closed his eyes and was asleep before he knew it. He woke up to pounding on the door, and you were long gone. He stood up sighed then stretched before heading to answer the door. He flung the front door open to see the police chief standing there, “Hello Chief Y/L/N. How can I help you?” Your father shoved him to the side, “Good morning Winchester. I’m here looking for Y/N?. Have you seen her lately?” He stepped out of the way, “I haven’t seen her since she broke up with me last week after I asked her to marry me Sir.” Your father turned on him, “You asked my daughter to marry you without first asking my permission?” John nodded, “She’s not here Sir.” Your father started tossing the living room, “I’ll be the judge of that.” John stood there with clenched fist.

She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets

She should have let some go by now but can’t seem to drop it

You stepped out onto the field the wind hitting you in the face. You were far from home. Far from your abusive asshole father. Far from John Winchester and everything he stood for. The next three days were a blur of drugs, alcohol, and rock and roll. Somehow you ended up on Jimi Hendrix’s bus. He smiled and passed you a joint, “Are you having fun?” You smiled through the dried mud and took the joint taking a hit, “I’m having a blast. I can’t believe I’m here with you now.” He laughed and wrapped his arm around you, “Well I know a hot chick when I see one. Even if she is covered in mud.” You leaned into him and took a swig of your drink, “You think I’m hot.” He leaned in for a kiss and you kissed back. His hand trailed up under your shirt.

Says forgiveness ain’t nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulders of her soul

That never rolls

Seven months later you laid in a hospital bed scared to death. Sixteen and alone. Worried about your future and worried to death about the baby. You thoughts kept going back to John and if he was okay or even alive. Pain shot through your stomach causing you to scream out. The nurse rushed in, “Sweetheart I think it’s time for you to push. The doctor will be right in. Are you sure there’s no one we can call?” You wiped a tear away, “No he’s in Vietnam and I don’t even know if he’s still alive.” The nurse held your hand, “It’s going to be okay sweetie. It’ll be over before you know it.” You smiled weakly, “I hope so, cause this really fucking sucks, and I just wish Johnny was here.” The nurse smiled as the doctor walked into the room, “Okay doctor she’s ready for you.” The doctor smiled at you, “Are you ready to get this baby out?” You nodded your head. After what seemed like forever you heard the beautiful cry of your baby. The doctor held the baby up, “Congratulations Miss Y/L/N it’s a girl. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” You smiled and nodded your head. The doctor held the baby closer to you and you cut the cord. Then the nurse took her away to clean her up, before bringing her back. She laid her on your chest and you held her tight, “It’s okay princess. We’re going to be just fine.” The doctor and the nurses finished up and cleared out leaving you alone with the baby.

For as much as she stumbled she’s runnin’

For as much as she runs she’s still here

Five years later you sat around the booth selling fruit and vegetables as Guinevere ran around it playing. A handsome man walked up and smiled, “Beautiful little girl you have there.” You smiled, “Thank you. Can I offer you some fruits or vegetables?” He chuckled, “Ah yes the real reason I came over here. I’ll take a watermelon and some tomatoes.” You smiled, “That will be two dollars and fifteen cents. Thanks.” He smiled, “Would you like to get a bite to eat sometime?” You smiled, I don’t go anywhere without Guinevere.” He laughed, “Okay so it’ll be me, you and the munchkin.” You smiled, it’d been well over five years since you’d been on an actual date, “Okay deal.” He picked you and Guinevere up at seven pm. You had a wonderful time.

Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere

Just like Guinevere

Five years later you sat in your room with a bottle of rum in one hand and a joint in the other . You’d been married to Dr. Christopher Ackles for three years. Not a single day went by that you didn’t think about John. You’d learned that he was living back in Lawrence, Kansas. You took another swig of the rum and looked at your face in the mirror. He’d really hit you good this time. You took a hit off the joint. Things really had come full circle huh. You’d left one abusive home and ended up in another. It was time to head back to your home in Woodstock. Back to your farm, far away from this man. He walked into the room and took the bottle of rum, “Well if it isn’t my dirty hippie wife. Just where I fucking thought you would be.” You took the last hit off the joint then put it out, “That’s right Chris right where you thought I’d be drinking and smoking my fucking pain away. And thinking about the only man that was ever worth a damn.” He laughed a chilling laugh, “Oh yes your beloved Winchester. The one you threw away like garbage.” You stood up fist clenched, “Shut your mouth.” He back handed you knocking you to the ground, “Someone is getting to big for her pants. Now sit down and shut up. Oh and you’re little dream of leaving me and going back to Woodstock forget it. It’s never going to happen.”

She don’t hold onto nothin’ new for very long

Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale and then you’re gone

Two years later you stood outside his house while she sat in the hotel room. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A beautiful blonde and a handsome three year old answered the door. She smiled at you, “Can I help you?” You smiled, “Is this John Winchester’s house?” She smiled sweetly, “Yes, I’m his wife Mary. Is there something I can help you with?” You smiled weakly, “No, um I’m just an old friend was just wanting to catch up.” She laughed, “Oh well you can find him at his shop down town.” You nodded, “Thanks. Your son is very handsome.” She ruffled his hair, “Thanks.” You walked up to the shop and stopped in your tracks. Time sure had changed him. You missed him so much and now it was to late, “Hey Johnny.” He glanced up from the car he was working on, “Nobody has called me that since my high school girlfriend.” You looked down at your feet, “At least you still remember me Johnny.”

He put his wrench down and walked over to you, “Y/N, wow, so nice to see you. You haven’t changed a bit. Not even the bruises.” You sank away, “I thought I did a good job of hiding them. You always see right through me.” He grabbed you, “Y/N who did this to you?” You sighed, “My husband, he’s not that great of a man.” He wrapped you in his arms, “I’m sorry Y/N.” You pushed away, “But you have a cute little family.” He smiled, “Yeah and I have another one on the way.” You smiled weakly, “Congrats on that. You seem to have it all worked out. Moved on and what not. Looking good Johnny.” He smiled, “What about you Y/N?” You sighed, “Well I left my husband and I’m moving back to my farm in Woodstock. He glanced at you, “You have a farm in Woodstock.” You smiled, “Yeah after the festival I met up with some people and we got a farm together. They all moved off so now it’s just mine. Got tired of the hippie life I guess.” He nodded, “That’s great at least you’re getting away from that guy.” You nodded, “Yeah. Well I guess I’ll see you around Winchester.” He smiled, “It was good to see you Y/N.” You went back to the hotel and cried.

‘Cause she once fell hard ‘cause she dropped her guard

And no one gets to stay it’s just too late

*John’s POV*

He was working on a car when he heard her voice. He hadn’t heard that voice in twelve years. She hadn’t changed a bit. Well her hair had gotten longer and she looked even more like a hippie. He laughed to himself as he walked over to her. The closer he got the more evident the bruises became. His fist clenched. Standing in front of him was the first woman he ever loved. Seeing her now brought back all those memories. He wanted to plant a kiss on her lips and carry her off to the office, but he had mary now and he loved her more than he ever thought possible. Watching her walk away that day was like watching his heartbreak all over. Twelve months later when whatever monster it was took Mary and left him with two boys to raise on his own his heart was shattered and all he wanted was revenge. And a little part of him wanted her in his arms.

For as much as she stumbled she’s runnin’

For as much as she runs she’s still here

You stepped out of the VW Bus and onto the fam for the first time in seven years. It still felt like home. Like you’d never left. You walked into the house and Guinevere ran off to her room. You sat down on the couch and sighed. It’d been a very long seven years, but finally you were home. You grabbed the bottle and the joint out of your bag. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but tonight you just wanted to relax. To relax and forget about the last seven years. Forget about Christopher Ackles and all the pain he brought into your life. Forget about John Winchester and his beautiful new family. You lit up the joint then took a hit as Guinevere came back into the room, “Momma is daddy gonna be joining us?” You took a swig of the rum, “No sweetie he’s not. And i’ve told you he’s not your real daddy. Your real daddy lives in Kansas.” She frowned, “Why can’t I meet him?” You sighed, “One day sweetheart. One day. I’ll take you to meet him. But look we’re home. Didn’t you miss this place?” She smiled and hugged you tight, “I really did momma.”

Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere

Just like Guinevere

Four years passed and life got back to a normal routine. Guinevere grew up and was now sixteen years old. The same age you were when you had her. She’d grown up to be such a beautiful young lady, and she looked so much like her father. And smart too. Smarter than you ever were. You were sitting out at your roadside stand one day when a 1969 impala drove by. Guinevere glanced up from her book, “Mom that was a nice car.” You laughed, “You get that from your dad you know?” It took about five minutes for the car to circle around and pull up in front of your stand. And another couple of minutes of the two of you staring at each other , before he stepped out of the car. Your eyes went wide, “Guinevere go inside.” She stood up in a huff, “But momma. I wanna look at the car.” John glanced up at her then back to you. You sighed, “Now Guinevere.” She stomped off, “Fine.” He glanced back at the car where the boys were passed out, “Y/N what are you doing here?” You sighed, “This is where I live Johnny.” He smiled, “Ah nice place.” You chuckled as you lit up a joint, “It’s home sweet home. What brings you to Woodstock Johnny?” He shook his head, “Still doing that Y/N. You’re thirty-two. You have a kid. Don’t you think it’s time to grow up?” You laughed as you took a swig from the rum bottle, “So you show up here to be all high and mighty huh? Well fuck you Johnny. Not everyone’s life can be perfect. We can’t all have the fairy tale family. Go enjoy your happily ever after and leave me the hell alone.”

He grabbed you and kissed you passionately. You immediately slapped him, “You’re married Johnny.” He let go of you and looked down at his feet, “She passed away two and a half years ago Y/N. It’s just been me and the boys for sometime now. I missed you Y/N.” You sighed then handed him the bottle. “Shall we?” He laughed, “You know I prefer scotch.” You laughed, “Oh I keep that in the house for when the man stops by. Come on.” He sighed, “Do you have a place Sam and Dean can sleep?” You smiled, “They’re here? Yeah I have a spare room. I guess you can sleep on the couch.” He laughed and headed for the car, he gently shook Dean awake then he picked Sam up. You squatted down to Dean’s level, “Hey there are you hungry?” Dean hid behind John’s leg and nodded his head. You smiled, “Well let’s go see what we can find to eat.” You walked into the kitchen to see Guinevere sulking, “Guinevere this is John Winchester and his boys Dean and Sam. We’re going to make them some dinner.” She smiled, “Hi I’m Guinevere Y/L/N. It’s nice to meet you all.”

For as much as she stumbled she’s runnin’

For as much as she runs she’s still here

It was midnight all the kids had got to bed. It was just you and him after all these years. He leaned over and brushed your hair out of your face, “I’m sorry about earlier. You’ve done a great job raising Guinevere.” You smiled, “Thanks. Chris wasn’t there a lot. Didn’t really want to raise another man’s kid after all.” He frowned, “So he’s not her dad.” You took another swig, “Oh god no we didn’t have any kids. He came along when she was five.” He nodded, “So who’s her dad then?” You shifted in your seat, “It’s nobody.” He gave you that look that always made you melt and you just spilled, “You Johnny. You’re her father. I didn’t know when I left I swear. And then I didn’t know how to reach you. Then when I finally find you, you have this beautiful family. I didn’t want to ruin it.” He grabbed you and looked into your eyes, “There is no way that knowing about Guinevere would have ruined anything.” You sighed, “Really Johnny an old girlfriend shows up and says surprise this is your daughter. No wait the first love of your life shows up and says it and Mary wouldn’t have flipped?”

He sighed, “You’re right. Not to mention everything, all the feelings that would have brought up between us.” You sighed and looked down. He grabbed your chin gently and raised your head up before kissing you passionately. Your fingers ran through his hair as you kissed him back with equal passion. His hand moved up your leg under your skirt, and you melted. He grabbed the hem of the skirt and lifted the dress over your head. You laid there gloriously nude and he licked his lips. You stopped him, “Johnny not here. The kids could come down. Take me to my room.” He picked you up bridal style and carried you to your room. He laid you down gently then slowly took off his own clothes. He knelt between your legs and kissed up them nipping gently. He darted his tongue through your folds to your clit and started circling. He reached up and started massaging a breast. You moaned out as you tugged on his hair. He rammed two fingers deep inside you and curved them just right hitting your g-spot. You bucked up into him screaming out his name. He pumped in and out a few more times bringing you over the edge.

He leaned back on his haunches wiping your juices from his mouth, “Damn sweetheart. I forgot how good you tasted.” You blushed as you got to your knees, “It’s my turn Johnny.” He smiled and stood up walking closer to you, “Come on sweetheart.” You licked your lips and reached out for his enormous cock. You circled the tip a few times before taking as much of him into your mouth as you coul. You started bobbing up and down as you reached around to play with his balls. He ran his fingers through your hair as he tugged gently. You alternated between circling his tip and bobbing up and down as he bucked into you and moaned out. He grabbed your hair and pulled you off, “Oh my god princess you keep that up I’m gonna come, and I’m not ready to come yet.” He laid you back and kissed up your body taking a nipple into his mouth hungrily. He lined up with your entrance then rammed inside, stilling, giving you a chance to adjust. You gasped out at the size of him filling you up completely. Then you bucked up into him signally to him you were ready.

He pulled all the way out then rammed back in causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and scratch down his back. He moaned out as he rammed into you harder and faster. You started to feel a familiar feeling as you scratched down his back again, “Johnny….I’m….coming.” He smirked as he moved his hand between your bodies to your clit, “Me too sweetheart.” You screamed out his named as he spilled his essence deep inside you. You clung to him as you came down from your high and he kissed you passionately. He rolled off you and smiled, “I’ve really missed you Y/N.” You laid your head on his chest, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you Johnny. Ever second of every day since I walked away.” he lifted your chin to look into your eyes, “Then why did you walk away?” You frowned, “Because I didn’t think I could be who you needed me to be.” he kissed your forehead, “You were always who i needed you to be.” You fell asleep on his chest and woke up to and empty bed and a note.

Y/N

I know we just reconnected, and believe me I want nothing more than to stay. But it’s me that can’t be who you need me to be this time. I’m sorry. Maybe it’s safer for Guinevere if she doesn’t know I’m her dad.

J.W.

For as much as she stumbled she’s runnin’

For as much as she runs she’s still here

The day Guinevere left for college was both the happiest and saddest day of your life. You were so happy for your daughter to be moving on with this next chapter in her life, but you were going to miss her like crazy. You gave her a hug as you finished packing up the VW Bus, “Are you sure you have to go to school at Stanford?” She hugged you tight, “Yes mom it’s my dream school.” You sighed as you got into the driver’s seat, “But it’s so far away.” She rolled her eyes as she got into passenger’s seat, “You’ll be fine mom.” You started the bus, “I know. I know. Now remember what I sade. Don’t date anyone named Winchester ever.” She sighed, “I know mom. Just wish you’d tell me why.” You looked ahead at the road, “I know baby, but just trust me. They’re nothing but trouble.” She sighed, “Sure mom whatever you say.”

It’d been a long trip from New York to California and now that Guinevere was safely settled into her dorm room you just wanted to go to a bar and have a drink. You walked into the first bar you seen, you didn’t even notice the 1969 impala sitting outside or him sitting at the bar. You walked up to the bar, “I’ll have a rum straight up on the rocks.” He chuckled, “Your choice in drinks never changes does it.” You closed your eyes and prayed that when you turned around it would be John Winchester you saw, “Actual it does. There was a weekend in ‘69 where I can’t even remember what all I had to drink, but I do know I had a fabulous couple of weeks with Jimi Hendrix on his tour bus.” He flinched, “Nice one Y/N.” You grabbed your drink, walked over to him and slapped him across the face, “It wasn’t a lie.” He glared at you, “What was that for?” You scoffed, “You just left Johnny.” He sighed, “At least I left a note. Which is more than I can say for you. I woke up to nothing, but your father banging on my door.” You looked down at your feet, “I’d already told you I was leaving. You knew I was gone before you took me home that night. I thought you were staying.” He slammed his fist down, “You wouldn’t understand Y/N. Why are you even here?” You flinched, “Try me Winchester, and I’m dropping our daughter off at college, she’s pre-law if you care.” He sighed and walked away. How was he supposed to tell her about the big bad ugly world that hid in the darkness, and keep her and Guinevere safe.

Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven

To make the damage of her days disappear

Just like Guinevere

Just like Guinevere

Seven years later found you back in California. This time your beautiful twenty-five year old was graduating from Stanford law school. It was the proudest moment of your life. You stepped out of your trusty VW Bus and right into his arms, “Well if it isn’t my fucking dirty hippie wife.” Your body went limp. Not today, please god not today. “Hi Chris. What brings you here?” He smirked, “Guinevere called me. Said she wanted the only father she’d ever known to watch her walk across the stage. So what has my little whore been up to in Woodstock?” You tried to pull away, but he gripped you tighter with one hand and slapped you hard with the other, “Answer me.” You whimpered as a hand went to your face, “Just farming is all Chris.” He laughed, “Really no visit from old boyfriends?” You gulped, “That was just one time.” Then next thing you knew he was being pulled off of you and two boys were getting you to safety.

The older of the two smiled at you, “Hey I remember you. You made me smiley face pancakes for dinner once.” You laughed, “Dean? What are you doing here, and is this little Sammy?” Sam huffed up, “I’m not little.” Dean shrugged, “Dad said it was important we made this graduation. Didn’t say why though. John walked around from the side of the bus, “Hey Y/N. It’s good to see you.” You glared at him, “Really seven years of nothing and you just expect to show up like nothing ever happened?” He smiled that damn smile of his, “Well yeah.” The boys walked ahead, “We need to tell them Johnny. They deserve to know they have a sister, and she deserves to know she has brothers.” he sighed, “You’re right Y/N. You’re always right. We’ll tell them after graduation.” You smiled, “Thanks for dealing with Chris by the way. Apparently Guinevere has kept in contact with him.” He nodded, “No problem. I’m your knight in shining armor right.” You giggled, “That was a long time ago.” You sat at a table with John, your daughter and his boys. You looked at him and took a deep breath, “We have something important to tell you guys.” Guinevere took a drink, “Mom just say it already.” you laughed, “Okay Guinevere, John is your dad. Which means boys, Guinevere is your big sister.”

Lean into me Guinevere

Be mine tonight Guinevere

The kids went off to bond. John looked at you, “What if I told you all the things that people think go bump in the night are real?” You looked at him strangely, “What are you talking about?” He sighed, “I’m talking about ghost, demons, vampires, werewolves, stuff like that.” You shook your head, “Okay I know I haven’t had that much to smoke or drink today.” He stood up, “I’m serious Y/N. A demon killed Mary, and I’ve been hunting it ever since, along with whatever else gets in my way.” You stood next to him, “And you’ve dragged those poor boys along with you? No wonder Dean seems like a soldier. What were you thinking?” He punched the wall, “What was i supposed to do Y/N. Their mother was dead. I just wanted to keep them safe. I did what I thought was right.” You flinched, “Johnny raising them in a war zone wasn’t right. You could have left them with me and came to visit. Told me the truth then. I could have handle a soldier then.”

He kissed your forehead, “How was I supposed to burden you with raising two kids when Guinevere was almost out of the house?” You smiled and leaned into him, “It wouldn’t have been a burden Johnny. The farm is self sufficient, and I could have used the company after Guinevere left. You wouldn’t have been doing anything wrong.” A tear slid down his cheek, “What did I do to deserve you?” You wiped it away, “I’ve been asking myself that for thirty years Winchester.” He leaned down and kissed you, “Can Sammy come home with you. Dean too. It might be too late for Dean.” You chuckled, “Anytime Winchester, but you better stop and visit as often as possible. ‘Cause this momma needs her daddy.” he laughed as he slapped your ass, ‘Yes ma’am.”


End file.
